clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Villareal
Phoenix‘s mum, Ashley Collins got pregnant on a crazy vacation to Selvadorada. Phoenix and her mum then moved into the Villareal mansion with her dad Abel Villareal. Phoenix lives with her dad, aunt, cousin and her aunt's boyfriend in the Villareal mansion. Toddlerhood Phoenix was born between episode 20 (May 25th) and episode 21 (May 29th) of Broken Dream making her sign Gemini.On Phoenix's toddler birthday, her mum Ashley abandoned Phoenix and Abel, leaving Abel to raise Phoenix as a single father. Phoenix got very attached to Abel and also Lilith. Phoenix is the main reason why Lillith has changed her mind about not having kids since Lillith acts like a mum for Phoenix. Phoenix aged up with the clingy trait as well, which is why she was so close to her father as well as Ashley not being there. Phoenix was also spoilt by Abel because she had a hard time when Ashley left. Childhood Phoenix aged up with the Creativity aspiration and the Fretful trait. Her family realized that she really wanted a black bedroom and always shows dark and twisty vibes. The family designed Phoenix's bedroom around her personality, as it is just as dark and twisty as she is. While Phoenix was still a child, her grandmother Emma continued writing books for Phoenix up until the day Emma died. Phoenix came around to the Ragdoll Refurb to celebrate Summer's child birthday in episode 37 of In the Suburbs with Abel and she spent a lot of time with Summer. The two seemed to hang out well together in Summer's room.sad her mother wasn’t really around for her. In episode 29 of Broken Dream, Abel decided to introduce Phoenix to his girlfriend Evie, who Phoenix got along well with and she saw her as a mother figure, considering she never liked calling Ashley her mother and didn't seem to really like Ashley. Phoenix and Evie got along very well and Phoenix enjoyed having Ashley around as company. However, just as Phoenix saw Evie as a mother figure and they got closer, Abel ended up cheating on Evie with Phoenix's mom Ashley, causing Abel and Evie to break up and to end things officially with Ashley, upsetting and disappointing Phoenix. Teenhood Phoenix aged up with the big happy family aspiration, due to not having a stable family life; and she also aged up with the emotional conduit and friendzied rebel trait. One day, her and Ezequiel got piercings together, however, her father Abel did not approve. Trivia *She is Ali and Clare's step-great-grandchild. *Her name is Phoenix, her mother's name is Ashley, both are related to fire, which is ironic since her grandmother died in a fire. *Ashley abandoned Phoenix on Phoenix's toddler birthday. *She is also the fifth toddler with jet black hair (Lilith was the first only had it for a while and Abel was the second, Carrie was the third and Hunter was the fourth.) *She is the first sim to be abandoned by a parent in the series. *In episode 26 of Broken Dream, on Phoenix's child birthday, her last name changed to Villareal *Phoenix is part of the Broken Dream series. *Phoenix is British and Spanish. *Phoenix is second kid that had the bear costume phase. **The first was Faith. *Phoenix was the person to start up the renegades club again. Max and Emma were originally in that club. *She is the third generation of Villareal children to grow up without mother. The first and second were her grandfather Max and father Abel. **However Max and Abel's mothers were deceased (or presumed to be dead) while Phoenix's mother is still alive. *As a child, Clare compared her to Wednesday Addams due to her dark fashion and plaits. *Her style as a teen could be described as emo, grunge or punk. *She got her lips & ears pierced. *Her mother Ashley, is the cousin of Asher Collins. *She has a little cousin called Samuel Blaze Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Teenager